Mi Mejor amiga
by ErikaWeasly
Summary: Oneshot, sobre Sirius y Erika...un amor entre amigos? Mal summary! xDDD please...entren!


_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, exepto Erika Madderson(inventada por mi) los de más son de J.K. Rowling._

_La historia es un one-shot, de Sirius._

* * *

_**Mi mejor amiga.**_

Yo, Erika Mandderson, morena, ojos verdes. Yo, su mejor amiga. Que difícil es ser la mejor amiga del amor de tu vida.

Quizás era invierno o quizás primavera…no lo recuerdo bien, solo se que poco a poco había calado hondo en él, Sirius Orion Black…mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida.

Creo que estábamos en 4to cuando comenzamos a ser amigos, recuerdo que todo el mundo pensaba que éramos novios, estábamos tan juntos, no nos despegábamos sino para dormir…Recuerdo a mi amiga Lily diciéndome:

-Es que no te cansas de él, de su prepotencia…tiene que ser igual que su amiguito Potter-decía ella.

-No Lily por dios, es tan dulce y bueno, si ten sentaras un minuto a hablar con él me entenderías.- Le conteste. Lily es mi mejor amiga, todavía incluso después de salir del colegio. Recuerdo aquellas tardes en las que continuamente me repetía cuanto odiaba a Potter, y ahora se ¡VAN A CASAR!

****

**_Always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side _**

****

**_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you****

Cuando comenzamos ha hablar Sirius y yo fue como amigos…ni si quiera intento ligar conmigo… ¿tan poca cosa me veía? Yo estaba feliz y triste a la vez…que irónico ¿no?

También recuerdo cuando nos íbamos a las cocinas después de no haber cenado en toda la noche por habernos quedado hablando de nuestras infinitas conversaciones…en realidad era tan maduro.

Pero eso no duró eternamente, un día tuve que hablar con él sobre lo que sentía o explotaría.

Yo, Sirius Orion Black, pelo negro azulado, ojos grisáceos y muy guapo todo sea dicho.Yo, su mejor amigo. Ella, mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida. Quién diría que ocuparía el lugar más importante en mi.

Que de quién les hablo, de Erika, la chica mas guapa y linda del mundo…sus ojos verdes son tan cautivadores.

Estábamos en 4to, lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Estábamos en clase de pociones, cuando se me acerco a pedirme un ingrediente, y hay la vi desde ese momento somos amigos. Recuerdo que James me decía:

-Amigo olvídate de ella, debe ser igual que mi Lily, creo que nunca querrán estar con nosotros.- Me dijo el tan serio. Su Lily, así la llama siempre…mi pelirroja amiga ya no es la de antes, se enamoro de James como una loca y se van a casar…quien lo diría…creo que el único que estaba seguro de todo era James…siempre la quiso tanto.

-No puedo, es perfecta…y prefiero tenerla como amiga a no tenerla.-conteste.

**_I haven't felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
are lying on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you****

Recuerdo que nunca intente ligar con ella, preferí que fuese mi amiga a que no fuese nada. Y si era igual que Lily como decía James yo no iba a hacer las misma locuras que mi amigo. Así que poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo…y si ya estaba loquito por ella, imagínense ahora.

Un día me asusto muchísimo quería hablar conmigo…pensé que ya no quería verme, que me odiaba o que había hecho algo mal.

-Hola Sirius¿cómo estas?- preguntó

-Erika ¿qué pasa? no me asustes¿Por qué me llamaste?

-Sirius…yo…yo…-estaba tan nerviosa…será que no quería verme, que me odiaba…que se quería alejar de mi. Tantas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza.

-Dime¿qué pasa?

-Yo no puedo aguantar esto más ¿entiendes¡no puedo!...llevo tantas noches sin dormir que perdí la cuenta, llevo tantas lágrimas derramadas que no puedo más.

-No entiendo nada¿que pasa¿me odias?-recuerdo que esto último lo susurre, pero ella me escucho.

-Como te voy a odiar, si lo único que hago es quererte…no sabes lo enamorada que estoy de ti, no sabes lo que sufro siendo nada más que tu mejor amiga- salió corriendo, quería seguirla pero estaba tan paralizado que no podía.

**_We were made for each other  
I'm here forever  
I know we were  
Oh oh oh oh oh_**

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you****

Al día siguiente, la espere en la Sala Común hasta que bajó, estaba horrible, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos, el pelo estaba todo revuelto y no se ni como había podido ponerse una camisa. La pille por banda, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. La cogí del brazo, le di la vuelta y la bese. Con amor, por que era lo único que podía sentir en ese momento, amor….estaba loco por ella y aun lo estoy.

-Te quiero Erika, te quiero tanto…ni si quiera te habías dado cuenta de que estoy loco por ti

-Yo también te quiero Sirius.

Fue perfecto, fue nuestro momento…y aún al día que estamos seguimos juntos, seremos los padrinos de la boda de James y Lily, y claro, pronto nos casaremos también, yo quiero un Siriusin paseando por la casa.

Ella, mi mejor amiga, mi amante.

Él, mi mejor amigo, mi amor.

_

* * *

__Bueno este es mi primer fic…Espero RR y críticas, necesito saber si les gustó o no._

_1º punto: La canción es de Avril Lavigne titulada When You're Gone, si pueden escucharla háganlo porque es increíble. _

_2º punto: Quiero dar las gracias de ante mano a la gente q la leera…y sobre todo a __**YARE **__que fue quien me ayudo con todo esto!! En serio mil gracias!_

_**¡¡¡¡Besos y gracias por leer!!!!**_

_**ErikaWeasly**_


End file.
